Scavengers: A Miraculous Story
by Mango Sakaguchi
Summary: In a universe where the world is invaded the Bug and Cat duo do all that they can to survive the extinction of the humans and try to love in such an unforgivable place. Miraculous AU
1. chapter 1

This is an AU. I had a dream about this and I just had to come up with a story for it. Anyways, I'm with the story. Enjoy ~

It hadn't been sudden, like how most stories start.

They all hadn't come one day, their large ship just appearing above us, then dropping down and attacking.

No.

It was slow and subtle, how they came.

At first, they had integrated themselves into our society, disguising themselves as normal human beings, entering our cafés, our stores, our schools, as people we knew.

We hadn't noticed, how our loved ones changed, how odd they were being. All we noticed was that they weren't there at home last night, how they weren't at the party a few days ago.

They invaded our homes, though we hadn't known it.

Then, they began to pop up, slowly. The bodies.

The bodies of our loved ones, left out in the middle of nowhere, with not a scratch on them. Just left there. Lifeless.

Next, the actual creatures started to show up, slowly. One by one. Appearing in public places, no more disguises. No more hiding. Walking around, frightening people. With their terrifying appearances. Skin, brown and burnt-looking. Eyes, large dark orbs. Their mouths, pincher-like things, that vibrated every time they shrilly clicked.

Then, came the ships. Carrying hundreds, thousands of these things.

When their armies, large in number, came, that was when they started to wipe out our species. Hundreds and hundreds of humans, slaughtered.

They came to our planet, looking to take our homes, our towns, our cities, and shape them to their own design. To make our planet their new home...

The few of us that are left call them scavengers.

When this all started, I was a terrified little girl, hoping that maybe, this was some prank.

And then when I realized this was real, I grew up. All I wanted to do was protect my parents and my best friends.

At first, that was all I wanted to do. But then everything changed...

I hope you like the prologue. Just so y'all know, I have a vague idea of where this story is going, seeing as how my brain didn't feel like going into detail on how it started and how it ended. I'm currently working on the outline. Also, I don't have any wifi, I usually use my aunts or my friend's for this won't be updated weekly.

Anywho, I hope you guys will enjoy the story and drop like, throw a review my way.

Cassiopeia, out!


	2. Scavenger Hunt

**Hope you like the first chapter. Drop a like and leave a review~**

Breath in. Breath out.

It walks closer to the building, searching for any signs of life.

In... Out...

It clicks, maybe reporting to its leader.

One...

I switch off the safety as the Scavenger pauses.

Two...

I line it's head up with my scope.

Three.

My finger tightens, pulling the trigger.

The rifle jumps back, as the bullet leaves the chamber and embeds itself into the Scavenger's head.

The sound of the shot echoes, ringing through the desolate city.

It's only listeners, hiding in the bedroom below my feet.

"Marinette?" A timid voice calls from below.

I use my scope to check the visible parts of the city from my vantage point, quickly making my way down to the hatch once I am certain there are no other hostiles nearby.

"What is it, Manon?" I sigh, annoyed, that she disobeyed me once again and followed me upstairs.

"Tikki is getting worse. Aunt Sabine told me to get you." She blinked at Marinette sadly.

Though still a young girl, Manon had lost her innocence. No longer asking for toys, but asking Marinette if she could help hunt Scavengers. Ever since her mother's body had turned up in a field, one of the victims of the invaders.

Marinette inhaled sharply and hurried downstairs.

As she bounded into the room, she took in the sight. A weak Tikki, laying on the mattress.

"I'm fine, Marinette." She croaks.

"No, you're not." Marinette whispers, not wanting to attract attention to their hiding spot.

"Marinette. I swear. I'm fine." Tikki sighs.

Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine." Marinette grounds out as she turns around and walks out with her rifle thumping against her back.

"What are you gonna do?" Alya asks her as Marinette marches towards the back door.

"We've only been here a day and I haven't checked all of the houses. Maybe one will have the medicine she needs."

"But, what if a Scavenger is around." Alya worries.

"I already checked the perimeter. I assure you, there isn't one." Marinette throws over her shoulder as she closes the door behind her.

Nope. Not it.

She shoves the pills into her pocket anyways.

Might need it later.

She checks another bottle.

No-

Thump

Marinette jumps in surprise and drops the pill bottle.

"Shit." She curses.

As she picks the pills back up and pockets them, she looks up at the ceiling.

"Shit, shit, shit." She whispers.

She grabs her rifle and holds it out in front of her.

She creeps up the stairs, and looks into the first room.

Nothing.

She pads towards the second room with her rifle aiming in front of her.

Nothing.

As she walks towards the third door, the floorboard creaks beneath her feet.

Damnit.

As she starts to back away, a large figure darts out of the room and tackles her.

As she shouts in surprise, she drops her rifle.

"Shit!" She screams.

As the Scavenger tries to pin her, Marinette struggles to get free.

"Let. Go." She growls as she brings her legs up and pushes it off.

As it went flying, Marinette scrambled away and grabbed her rifle.

"Night." She whispers as she aims at its head and pulls the trigger.

The shot echoes through the house, Marinette sighs and lowers her rifle, watching as the Scavenger slumps forward, dead.

"Damnit." She groans as she runs a hand through her shoulder-length hair.

It was time for them to run again.

 **I had trouble writing this chapter. Sigh.**

 **Remember, drop a like and leave a review. They help me writing the story.**


End file.
